Unrequited Love 2 - this time it's Online
by snoopyvanpeltx
Summary: It's the 21st century, social networking sites have become rampant. Watch Lucy's inner turmoil as she "stalks'" Schroeder on Friendbook(Facebook?xD) and sees him and other prettier, smarter and more eloquent girls flirting like theres no tomorrow.


**Hey, it's me again!(: I hope you enjoy this chapter... hopefully it's a refreshing idea?**

**Please please please review! xx Thank you:)**

Friend requests:

[ ]**Schroeder VanBeethoven**

I stared at my screen, my heart thumping fast. Schroeder had finally gotten a Friendbook account, after much persuasion by Linus and me, who are active in the online community.

Should I click accept, or should I leave him hanging? Lucy wondered. Without realizing, she clicked on the accept button.

Schroeder's timeline popped out onto her screen. A beaming picture of him and his piano (duh) was the first thing I saw. I blushed. Oh, he is so cute with that piano...

I moused over his friend list.

My smile instantly faded away.

Violet's Friendbook account was the first thing on his friend list, next was Dianne's, then Freda's, then Pauline's,and so on and so forth.

Most of them are my classmates.

Very pretty classmates.

Classmates that like Schroeder due to his intellect, looks and personality.

I grimaced.

Oh look, he's online! A green button adorned his beautiful name...

_Hey! :)_

Still online.

/Still/ online.

Why hasnt he "seen" my message yet? He has been online for more than half an hour already?

I scrolled up, and immediately figured why. Violet was online too. I really cannot stand her, she flirts with all of my crushes. She KNOWS how much I like Schroeder, but that little -word worse than blockhead- just loves fighting with me for guys.

Especially since she's waay prettier than i am, since she speaks better than me, and since she scores well in everything, unlike me.

A teardrop pooled in my eye and my vision blurred. No, I will NOT let Violet ruin my mood.

Too late, my mood was already ruined. destroyed. trampled all over.

I scrolled down my newsfeed. Selfshots, inspirational quotes, sentences with atrocious grammar and vocabulary sprung out at me.

But what stood out the most to me was this status Violet posted.

**Violet**

**"Oh mai god Schroeder VanBeethoven you little XD dada so cute dada so handsum dada so hot hahhahahhaahahahahahahhaahahahahahahHHAHAAHAHAHAHA HH XDDDD**"

I could feel those stupid tears in my eyes again, My suspicions had been confirmed. She had been talking to Schroeder all this while.

I moused over my chat with him.

_Hey! :)_ from me, was still "unseen" by him, which means he did not even bother to click on the chat with me, because ha-ha he was too busy chatting to, yes. her. No prizes for guessing who.

I really felt miserable and despondent then. Really. I had never been an ace student, I looked very ugly, I wore specs the thickness of an elephant's buttocks, I was curved in all the wrong areas, my family hated me, etc. Besides, Violet has basically nothing in common with Schroeder, except for their love for German, but that was it. There was nothing else.

Schroeder and I could spend nights just chatting about our dreams, but all that ended abruptly last year, when Violet came into the picture.

She ruined my last ray of hope.

All I could think about the whole night was Violet and Schroeder. Tears kept trickling down my face as I chewed my bubblegum while staring at my ceiling.

Schroeder, oh Schroeder, I thought I knew you, Where has the old Schroeder gone? I really want the old you back, the you before Violet stepped in to ruin, EVERYTHING.

Schroeder, oh my beautiful Schroeder, i just want to hear your melodious music one last time before I shut my eyes...

aThe next day after school, I checked Friendbook to see that Violet had shared many of Schroeder's statuses, and had liked all of them and added suggestive comments like

**"Haha you are SO cute darl xxxx"**

**"Omgomgomg LAWL XD dada so cute**"

Seriously, WHAT UP WITH HER.

Is she that disgusting as to suck up to him to such an extent? Worst still, Schroeder had liked all of her comments and replied to her in equally suggestive tones.

I felt my whole inner soul being churned around, my eyes blurring, yet again. My whole stomach felt like jelly and my chest did a triple flip.

Yes, that was it. The feeling of getting my heart broken.

**Yay please PLEASE review! 15 reviews at least? *big brown eyes***


End file.
